Little Green Men
by regbarclay
Summary: The Enterprise is recalled to Earth and given a mission to shed light on the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Captain's Log, Stardate xxxxx.x_

_The Enterprise has been recalled to Earth for a debriefing regarding her next mission. Although I am intrigued what kind of mission debriefing would warrant bringing the Enterprise back to Earth, I nonetheless will enjoy spending a few hours on my home planet._

"Admiral, I must admit you've piqued my curiosity, it's not often the Enterprise is recalled to Earth for a mission debriefing."

"Your curiosity is justified Jean-Luc. Marine geologists were doing a survey of the seabed of the Pacific Ocean, when they found this."

The Admiral activates a viewscreen showing what appears to be a circular object half buried in the seabed

"Analysis shows it is of extraterrestrial origin, from an unidentified race. The craft has also been buried for around 400 years."

"The late 20th century." said Riker.

"Exactly. We also found damage consistent with human weapons at the time, likely a missile from a fighter aircraft. Probably what brought it down."

"Admiral, the circular shape is reminiscent of what humans called 'U.F.O.s' back in that time period."

"Good observation, Mr Data."

"Yes, Starfleet analysts believe this craft is from an alien race that visited Earth back then, but was shot down, before sinking into the ocean. We also managed to recover these circular discs."

The Admiral showed them an intricately etched disc with circles and lines.

"We believe it's a star chart."

"Intriguing, Admiral."

"Yes, Mr Data. Starfleet's Stellar Cartography department is almost finished deciphering the disc."

"And then?"

"Jean-Luc. Starfleet wants you to find the race that visited Earth in this 'U.F.O.' and make first contact."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Captain Picard debriefs the other senior officers._

"Thoughts?"

"Captain, I remember reading stories as a child of alien visitation back before first contact."

"Take me to your leader", quipped Riker. Geordi grinned.

"The most common type of alien were referred to as 'Grays' or 'little green men'. They had bulbous heads and big black oval eyes. People claimed to have been abducted and subject to medical inspection."

"They sound hostile" commented Worf.

"Or just finding out more about us, Worf" Troi countered.

"If they had wanted to do that, they should have made first contact, not do it secretly."

"Well, speculations aside, Starfleet wants us to travel to the alien's area of space and make contact. Hopefully their ancestors visited Earth for exploration and research purposes. So let's try to keep an open mind about all this."

_Nodds from all around._

"Mr Data, I believe that Starfleet has managed to provide us with co-ordinates."

"Yes, Captain. The aliens star chart shows their region of space beyond the Typhon Expanse."

"Phew" whistled Riker. "That's quite a trip and re-treading old steps."

"ETA?"

"At warp 9.2 about 3 weeks. I'll try and get that up .1 or .2, Captain."

"Thank you, Geordi. Well hopefully we can shed some light on some of Earth's past history. Dismissed"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Captain's Log, Stardate xxxxx.x_

_We have arrived in the region of the alien race who visited Earth. And have began searching for any signs of their presence. Our 3 week journey, has also allowed the crew to pursue more personal and social projects. Mr Data's 'artwork' continues to improve and Ensign's Mulder and Scully have finally gotten married._

_On the bridge._

"Mr Data, scan the region"

"Scanning, Captain. Initial scans show low density of star systems. There are some faint warp signatures concentrated in these 3 systems."

"Lucky for us, this region appears to be sparsely populated"

"Yes, Number One. It should shorten our search considerably. Very well, Mr Data, set a course to get us closer to those 3 systems. Warp 9"

"ETA 3 hours, Captain"

"Engage"

_3 hours later_

"Captain. We're approaching the closest of the 3 systems."

"Scans, Mr Data."

"A binary system with 2 gas giants and several rocky planets. Some of which appear to have dilithium"

"Maybe we should take a closer look at one of those dilithium planets, maybe our mysterious race mines them."

"A good idea, Commander. Mr Data get us closer to one of those planets."

"Aye, Sir"

"We've entered orbit, Captain. Scans do show respectable amounts of dilithium and signs of mining activity. There appear to be facilities built into…"

"Captain, look!" Mr Worf pointed out the circular craft that was leaving the planet.

"Shall I raise shields?"

"No, Mr Worf, they're running away from us, not towards us. But go to Yellow Alert."

"Aye, Sir"

"Hailing frequencies, Mr Data"

"Commander, they're not answering hails

"Deanna, impressions?"

"They seen intensely curious but also afraid."

"They've entered warp Captain."

"Data, follow them at a respectable distance and send out universal peace messages."

"Aye, Sir"


End file.
